


Journey to the Light

by BlackFury



Series: Darkness of the Soul The Battle for Peter Caine [2]
Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFury/pseuds/BlackFury





	1. Chapter 1

Caine was walking to the 101st precinct. What he had to ask one of Peter's friends would be the hardest thing he had ever done but, there was now no other way. Caine made his way into the precinct and immediately saw that Peter was not there, neither was Mary Margaret. That would make it easier for Caine to talk.

He walked over to a closed door and knocked. He correctly interperted the ensuing growl as an invitation to enter. He walked in and closed the door behind him. Kermit Griffin looked up, surprised. "Caine, what are you doing here?" Caine sat down, his grey eyes full of pain. "Where is Peter?"

Kermitm leaned back in his chair. "Peter asked for and recieved a transfer to the graveyard shift three nights ago. I'm not sure what changed the Captain's mind cause she was dead set against it but, three days ago, she suddenly changed her mind and Peter started working nights two nights ago."

Caine nodded, "I know why she changed her mind. Kermit, I am going to need your help. Please hear me out." Kermit nodded slowly and his blue eyes widened as Caine told him everything, from the visit of his grandfather's shade to the trip to Shambhala to the situation Lo Sei and the others were in. He told him about Amordalla and Davion and how Davion had taken full possession of Peter.

Kermit looked at him keenly, "That would explain Peter wanting the graveyard shift. I know these creatures exist, Caine, I can't explain why I know but, I know when one is near me. I was wondering why I felt so distant from Peter the past few days." He was thoughtful then, looked back at Caine. "What do we have to do?"

Caine's face was miserable. "Peter has already killed as a vampire. Turning him is no longer an option." His voice dropped to a painful whisper. "My son must die in order to free him from this demon and this time, it will be done correctly." Kermit looked at the Shaolin opposite him and could sense the pain the man was feeling.

Caine looked at the man facing him, remembering the times Kermit had saved Peter's life. "You will need to stay at the kwoon with me while we prepare, can you afford to be away from here for that long?" Kermit grinned, "I can take as much time off as I want, seeing as how I hardly ever use the time anyway. Wait here, I'll be back."

Kermit left the office, leaving Caine to think about what they had to do. Soon, Kermit was back and packing a few things into his shoulder duffle. "Come on, I'll be away from here as long as necessary. We'll take the Kermitmobile back to your place." The two men left without saying anything to anyone else there.

Once back at the kwoon, Caine showed Kermit where he could store his things because, in Caine's words, "This is now your home until Peter is freed." Kermit had no idea what was in store for him, how Caine would delve into Kermit's past and discover things even Kermit didn't know, like his true heritage, one of service, and, unexpectedly, of great power.

End Part One


	2. Chapter 2

Once Kermit had put his things in the room Caine had shown him, he walked back into the workout room and saw Caine meditating in a circle of candles. Kermit stood there, saying nothing and then, Caine spoke in a dreamy almost trancelike voice. "Be seated, Kermit, there is much we must learn about you before we can free my son. Sit, free your mind and we will learn together."

Kermit sat across from Caine and closed his eyes. As the silence permeated him, he began to relax. Images and shapes began to appear in Kermit's mind, going back to his childhood, growing up with Marilyn and David. He had wondered why he had always felt a little different, not like the rest of the children he grew up around in their small town.

Caine watched his friend and smiled a little, there were things Kermit would learn about himself that he had never known before. The problem Caine had was that this process was going to take time to complete. If he could take Kermit to Shambhala to train, it would be better but, given the circumstances, he had to make do. It meant the demon in Peter would grow stronger but, Caine had to prepare Kermit and that, unfortunately, would take time.

As Caine watched Kermit's memories, he also delved into the abilites Kermit had, most of which the ex-merc knew nothing about. Several of Kermit's 'instincts' were well known but Caine had a shrewd idea that these were not learned talents but inborn ones. There were many parts of Kermit's early life to learn about so, Caine decided to begin.

He had Kermit begin describing his life as far back as he could remember, incidents that had happened to him that others considered 'strange'. Caine listened as Kermit spoke in a dreamy, almost musical voice, one the cop's colleagues and friends would not have recognized. Kermit talked for almost two hours, giving Caine insights he needed in order to help the man achieve his potential.

The more Kermit talked, the more convinced Caine was that his initial idea about Kermit's family background was correct but, he still needed solid proof, the only kind that would convince the man sitting across from him. Once Kermit finished talking, Caine had him sleep as he went to see an old friend, a lawyer named Cameron Hamilton, a lawyer who specialized in adoptions.

Caine had met the man while on his wanderings and they had become friends. Cameron looked up as Caine walked in and smiled. "Good to see you, my friend. How can I be of assistance this time?" Caine sat down and organized his thoughts. "There is a friend of mine who has known for some time that he is adopted but, he knows nothing about his biological family. I was wondering if you could, perhaps, look into the matter for him?"

Cameron became businesslike as he pulled a pad in front of him and picked up his pen. "Tell me what you know and I'll look into it for you." Caine told Cameron what he knew about Kermit, adoptive parents, his date of birth, which very few people knew. He spoke in that quiet, melodic voice for about an hour and than stopped.

Cameron looked at the pad and nodded. "You have given me quite a lot of information. I'll look into this for you. How do I contact you once I have something?" Caine gave him Lo Sei's address. "I will tell him that you will be sending me something there. He will make sure that I receive it." Cameron nodded as he and Caine got to their feet.  
They shook hands then, Caine bowed, giving the Shaolin salute and then left.

Caine returned to the kwoon to find Kermit still asleep. Caine smiled and resumed meditating on what they could do to rescue Peter. He wished he could take Kermit to Shambhala but that was not possible. As he meditated, he thought back on Peter growing up in the Temple. As he looked back, he began to see things that he had passed off as a young boy growing up now had a deeper meaning.

Caine was worried, the longer he had to take time, the deeper Peter was being drawn to the darkness. Caine was slowly losing his son and he knew it. It grieved him deeply but, he knew what had to be done and there was no one else to rescue Peter. He hoped he was right about Kermit and his background but, until Cameron came through, Caine could not be sure. Soon, Kermit's training would begin in earnest and then, they would see.

End Part One


	3. Chapter 3

Lo Si and the monks of Shambhala were still trying to find a way to return the Ancient to where he belonged when they all felt a disturbance in the air around them. It was a darkness but, not as dark as what surrounded them. They turned to see a petite woman, maybe five feet tall, dressed entirely in black with white hair standing there. Lo Si nodded, "Sabrina, you made it through."

Sabrina Wolfe did not come to Shambhala often, the other monks were uncomfortable with her because of what she was. She looked at Lo Si and smiled, "I felt your call, my friend, how may I help you?" The Ancient smiled and told her what he knew. She frowned at the mention of Amordalla and Davion. "I know about them. So, Peter is their chosen vessel?" Lo Si nodded. "I need to return home to assist Kwai Chang Caine in redeeming his son."

Sabrina nodded, "I can get you home but, I cannot free Shambhala, that the monks must do themselves. Caine must redeem Peter anyway he can. I cannot assist there either, as much as I would like to. Come, my friend, I will take you home." She held out her hand to him. He stepped forward, placing his hand in hers. She smiled and positioned him to stand in front of her with his back to her. "Now, close your eyes and when I tell you, take two steps to the left, understood?"

Lo Si nodded and closed his eyes. Then, Sabrina whispered in his ear, "Now." The two of them moved two steps to the left and vanished from sight. Lo Sei felt a blast of intensely cold air and them, warmth surrounded him. "You can look now, my friend." Lo Seo opened his eyes and saw he was in his own flat. He turned to Sabrina. "if I do need you...." His voice trailed off. Sabrina nodded, "If you need my special skills, you know how to find me. I will come."

Lo Si nodded and watched as she disappeared from sight. He heaved a sigh and then, headed to Caine's kwoon to see what his friend had in mind as far as his son was concerned. When he arrived, he saw Caine in the workout room sparring with, of all people, Kermit Griffin! Then, Lo Si smiled. Caine had chosen the right one to help him. He watched till Caine swept Kermit's legs out from underneath him and the ex mercenary was flat on the floor.

Caine smiled and reached down to help Kermit to his feet then, both of them saw the Ancient. Caine was suprised, "Master, I thought you were trapped in Shambhala?" Lo Si smiled, "I was until a friend came. She could only get me out, the others must find their own way." Caine nodded. "I know what we must do to redeem Peter but, the time it takes to train...." Lo Si nodded, "I know, my dear friend but, we have no options. This might, however, work to our advantage. They will think there is nothing we can do."

Caine nodded. Then, he looked at Kermit, "I have a friend looking into your adoption, my friend. We have to know where you came from before we can go forward." Kermit nodded as he wiped his face with his towel. "I had a feeling that we would. I have to know, otherwise I'll never be complete. I'm just wondering what we'll find. It can be frightening, you know." He flashed his smile as the three of them moved back into the herbal and medicine room.

As they talked, Lo Si brought in the tea tray and the three men talked quietly about what they would have to do. Kermit looked at Caine. "We do have to kill Peter?" Caine nodded, his face a mask of sadness. Kermit could tell how hard this was for the elderly Shaolin and he didn't like the idea either, Peter had become like a brother to him but, if this was the only way to save Peter, he was willing to go through with it.

End Part Two


	4. Chapter 4

As the sunset, Peter Caine came home to the club known as "The Dark Moon" He had had a full day at the precinct, using his new abilities to catch and, in some cases, punish those he was arresting. He smiled as he sauntered through the door and knew Amordalla was waiting for him in her office. What he didn't know was that things were going to change one more time and when it did, Peter Caine would have no escape.

Amordalla smiled as she heard him come in. she was in a sheer, black dress that flowed around her like water. Her hair fell to her waist and she looked at the man in the dark robe waiting patiently. He was a Dark Priest and his joining of her to Peter would seal the young man to her forever. She looked at the wedding band in it's ornate box and smiled. It was a very special band, the one she had given to Davion when they were wed all those centuries ago.

She turned as Peter walked in and he stopped and stared at her. "You are so beautiful." He said. Then, he saw the priest. "What is he doing here?" Amordalla smiled, "He's here to marry us, my love." Peter stopped. "Marry us?" Amordalla smiled, "Of course, unless you changed your mind." Peter strode over to her and, pulling her into his arms, kissed her deeply." "Of course I want to marry you, I never want to be apart from you, ever." Amordalla smiled, "Then, we get married, here and now."

Peter nodded and soon, they were standing in front of the priest as he joined them in the Dark ceremony. Then, Amordalla slipped the band on Peter's left hand and stood back. When the ring slipped home, Davion assulted Peter's mind and soul with such force that Peter fell to his knees as the priest and Amordalla watched in dark satisfaction. Peter's soul fought and fought but, he was no match for the Dark Lord inside of him.

Peter felt his soul encased in darkness as pure evil permeated him and changed him from what he had been into what Davion wanted him to be. The two souls fused and merged, with Davion being the stronger, more dominate one, Peter doing basically whatever he was told to do and shut off when Davion didn't want him around. When Peter finally looked up, his eyes were no longer they're usual hazel, they were dark, and glowing with an inner light Amordalla knew quite well. The priest knelt as what had been Peter Caine rose to his feet. "Welcome back, my liege lord." he bowed his head in homage.

Amordalla reached out and handed Peter another ring, Davion's signet ring. He smiled as he slipped it on his hand and extended that ring to the kneeling priest. The priest kissed it, rose and backed out of the room. Once he was gone, Davion/Peter pulled Amordalla to him and made love to her with an intensity that she had never experienced before. Peter Caine was no longer an individual, he was now part of Davion.

Amordalla looked at him as they lay together and smiled, she had her love back and, she had her revenge on the first Kwai Chang Caine. She leaned over her husband. "How do you feel, love? Ready to go hunting tonight?" Peter looked up at her, his dark eyes glowing in satisfaction. "Yes, I think I'd like to go hunting with you, my love." His voice was a curious mixture of Peter's smooth, soothing voice and Davion's passion and dark nature.

The tone of his voice made Amordalla shiver in delight. The two of them then dressed, Peter dressing in darker colors than he had ever worn before. They were a reflection of the dark nature that now possessed him. He looked at his wife in her black leathers and smiled, "You ready, my dear?" Amordalla smiled darkly, "I am always ready to hunt with you, my love. It has been a long time since we have done this. I've missed it."

Davion smiled as he pulled her against him and kissed her, passionately, setting the stage for this hunt. Then, they left the club and flew into the night to seek their prey. "Do we kill tonight or just feed and bring them back to savour at our leisure?" asked Amordalla. Davion smiled, "We kill first, I need to kill, to drain dry then, later, we will take our prey back to the old mansion to savor and enjoy."

Amordalla nodded and then, she looked, "There, my love, see?" She pointed to a couple in the shadows of the Stem, screened by several trees. Davion looked and smiled, his fangs showing. "They look ripe and ready for us, my love, shall we have dinner?" Amordalla nodded and the two of them swooped in, Amordalla taking the man as Davion pulled the woman away into the bushes.

Davion raped her cruelly and then, sank his fangs into her throat, drinking until she was drained of her last drop of blood. It hadn't taken Amordalla long to drain her prey either. Then, the two vampires hid their prey deep in the bushes then, Davion pulled his wife to him and made explosive, passionate love to her there in the Stem.

Peter had tried to fight Davion but, was so overwhelmed by what he was feeling and experiencing that he let himself go with it, finding himself revelling in the power Davion possessed, finding a dark satisfaction in what Davion could do. Davion smiled as he whispered to Peter, "See? I told you you would enjoy this. You are mine, Peter, I own you, body, mind and soul. Fighting will only bring you isolation and pain. I am too strong, you cannot resist what you have become."

He increased what Peter could feel and experience as Davion continued making love to Amordalla and Peter could no longer hold out against his captor. He finally surrendered everything he was to Davion and Davion laughed in triumph. "He's finally mine, Amordalla, all mine, we have won, you have your revenge at last. Now, to use his memories to find more prey and servants to do our bidding. Come, my sweet, we have more hunting to do."

He helped her up off the ground and they flew away again, to seek more prey and this time, enjoy them at their leisure. Soon, they had found another couple, both men this time and that suited Davion fine. He enjoyed making love to a good looking man once in awhile so, they swooped down and carried the couple away to Amordalla's mansion.

End Part Three


	5. Chapter 5

Caine turned as he felt that blast of cold air and Kermit turned, ready to fight when Sabrina stepped out of thin air. She looked over at Lo Si and nodded as He smiled. "Sabrina was able to get me out of Shambhala but the other monks must find their own way. That's why I am here now." Sabrina smiled, "I had something to do before I could come here. Now, what do I need to know?"

Caine looked at the Ancient and Sabrina and told them what had happened to Peter. Sabrina's eyes rose, "Amordalla and Davion? I remember them from Old San Francisco. So, they're here. Caine, why are they targeting Peter?" A voice behind them said, "That is because of me." They turned to see Caine's grandfather standing in the middle of the room. His face was sad and his eyes troubled.

He again told the story of how he had tracked the two vampires and had defeated Davion, or so he had thought. "But, in my arrogance, I made a critical mistake. I did not scatter his ashes to the four winds, I left them for his wife to find." Sabrina nodded. "Caine, was this before we met at Cynthia's saloon?" He nodded, "Yes, by several months."

Sabrina nodded, "It had to have been. Otherwise, you could have called me and I would have helped you. So, she cast a spell where Davion's essence, his soul would be reborn in one of your descendants, Peter." The first Caine nodded. "My grandson can only be redeemed by death, he has killed, as a vampire. His soul has been taken and fused with Davion's. They are now one." 

Sabrina nodded, "You're right." She looked at the others, "Even I cannot help him now. Peter has to died to be saved." Kermit shook his head, "No, that can't be the only way." Sabrina looked at him, "I'm afraid that it is. Even Cynthia cannot help him now. I could call her here but, she might be able to take care of Amordalla but Davion is out of the question."

Caine looked at her, "I am training Kermit to help but, he was adopted and he knows nothing of his biological background. Yet, I sense something about him, something, unusual." Sabrina nodded. "Kermit, May I go into your mind?" Kermit looked at her and then, slowly nodded. "Sit down and then I will explore your chi." He sat on the floor, cross legged and she laid her hands on his shoulders.

"Let your mind drift, Kermit, think of nothing, relax both mind and body." He did, closing his eyes. Sabrina then closed hers and sought into Kermit's pysche. What she found surprised even her. When she was done, she stepped back. Kermit's eye's fluttered and slowly opened. Sabrina had unlocked something within him he had never experienced before. He turned and looked at the woman behind him, "What have you done to me?" She smiled, "I know who your real family is. You have much to learn. However, what you will now learn will put you in even more danger. if I didn't think you could handle it, I would not have unlocked what you really are. You however, can handle it."

End Part Four


	6. Chapter 6

The three men in the room looked at each other and then, back at Sabrina as she sat on the raised platform there in the kwoon. She looked at Caine. "I remember your uncle, Chung-Wen. I know he had a son but, what no one else knew was that he also had a daughter, Sheria. He hid her away so that she would not get involved in what was happening in his life. She married when she was twenty and had four children. Most of them were adopted into other families to protect them and what they were. However, Gaia insisted I keep track of who they were and where they went. That's why I know about your biological heritage." 

She smiled and looked at Kermit, "She was your grandmother. You are a Caine on her side of the family however," she looked at Caine, "It's his grandfather's side of the family that will be of even better help to you in rescuing Peter." She was quiet for a moment then, "I am rather sure that it was because of your grandfather that you were adopted, to protect you from the family legacy. Because of what and who you are, there is a glimmer of hope that Peter might and I say might be able to be freed from this demon without killing him. Your legacy gives you that possibility."

Kermit looked puzzled, "What kind of legacy would force parents to give up their children and gives me the chance to save Peter?" Sabrina sighed and looked at the floor for a moment then, looked back at Kermit, her steel blue eyes calm. "That's easy, Kermit, your great-great grandfather was Doctor Van Helsing." Kermit's blue eyes widened and then he spoke, "That Doctor Van Helsing? You mean the one that.......?" His voice trailed off as the full implications hit him. 

Sabrina nodded, "Yes, you have the talents and abilities inherent in that family line, combined with the abilities inherent in the Caine line. You have a lot to learn and not much time to learn it in unless..." She looked at Lo Si, who nodded, "I cannot take them to Shambhala but, you can take them to the place you have, outside of time and space." Sabrina nodded then looked at Caine.

"I can take you and Kermit to a location where you will have time to teach him what he needs to know and not lose as much time as you would training him here. Lo Sei and I can keep watch on Peter, even though I can do nothing to stop him. I can't directly intervene in what he does but, I can do this, give you and Kermit a fighting chance. Kermit, you're going to have to integrate the abilities of the Caine line with those of the Van Helsing line. This is not going to be easy and you will discover things within yourself you never knew where there. It means a complete and total transformation of who you were. Kermit, if you agree to continue, You will never again be the same man who walked out of the 101st precinct this afternoon. Are you ready for that to happen? Once this begins, there is no going back and no stopping what must be."

She looked at Kermit Griffin. The choice was his now, no one elses.

End Part Five


	7. Chapter 7

Kermit was having trouble believing what he was hearing but, in all of the time he had known Sabrina, he had never known her to lie about anything. From the look on Caine's face, Kermit knew that the elderly Shaolin believed her as well. Caine nodded slowly, "We need to go and quickly, before Amordalla and what used to be my son become any stronger." His voice was sad but determined.

Kermit nodded, "I agree, but, what about the precinct?" He looked at Sabrina. She frowned, "I'll do what I can, Kermit but, I'm limited in what I can do. If they are directly attacked then I can intervene and help them but.....Peter has already enslaved two of the female detectives to his will and Amordalla has turned TJ into one of her ghouls. We have to get moving. The longer we talk, the worse things are going to get." Kermit nodded and picked up his duffle. "I'm ready." Caine sighed and got to his feet, "I am also ready." Sabrina nodded and laid a hand on each shoulder.

She looked at Lo Si and nodded then, told the two men, "Close your eyes and do not open them until I tell you to do so, understood?" They nodded and closed their eyes then, Sabrina muttered under her breath and the three of them vanished into thin air. Lo Si nodded in satisfaction then, he went into the meditation room, surrounded himself with lit candles, sat in his lotus position and closed his eyes.

After a blast of extremely cold air, the two men were told to open their eyes. They looked around at the inside of a modest sized home. Outside the windows was a swirling dark mist and strange sounds were heard outside. Sabrina nodded. "Whatever you do, do not, I repeat, do NOT go out that door, for any reason. You do, you are dead, very, very, dead."

Kermit looked at Caine and they both nodded. Sabrina looked at them, "Where we are is in a place known to my people as the Umbra." Caine nodded, "The place between dimensions." Sabrina nodded, "Yes, I and a few of my kind can travel safely through here. I keep this house here for special reasons and occasionally, to retreat to when I need to get away from Earth."

Kermit looked at her, "But, what about?" He looked out the window. Sabrina smiled, "I have lived a very, very long time, Kermit in fact, I am, literally, immortal. I can only die if Mother Gaia herself dies. The creatures out there learned long ago not to try and harm me. That's why very few of my kind travel through here, not all of the Garou can travel safely. I and a few others are Guardians, we escort those who need to travel quickly."

She looked around, "The kitchen is fully stocked in fact, it will alter it's contents to serve the ones who stay here. Take as long as you need to train him, Caine. I can bring you back to your kwoon so that you will have been gone only a few minutes in your time. I have to go. Caine, when you judge him ready, Call me, I will hear you. You know the Van Helsing legacy. Teach him that too, he will need to know." She smiled then, vanished, leaving them alone to begin.

End Part Six


	8. Chapter 8

Kermit looked around and shrugged his shoulders. "First time I've ever been between dimensions. Now, what's this about the Van Helsing legacy?" Caine smiled slightly, trust Kermit to come to the point. Caine sat on the floor in his favorite lotus position as Kermit sat on the sofa. There was silence for several minutes as Caine gathered his thoughts.  
Finally, he looked at Kermit and began to tell him about the Van Helsing legacy, not what was commonly known, but the actual legacy. How Van Helsing had been born a monster hunter but his primary nemesis became Count Dracula. Caine told Kermit about the abilites Van Helsing had been born with and had developed over his lifetime, abilities and talents that had been passed down in his bloodline.

"Unfortunately, your ancestor became obsessed with Dracula to the exclusion of other evil and demonic beings he should have been confronting. That was what finally cost him his life. His descendants, however, did not make that mistake but, because of Van Helsing, they became targets simply because of their name and legacy and, therefore, had to change their names and move to places they were not known. That was why you were given up for adoption, to protect you from those who hate the van Helsing's and all they stand for. Now, however, you have much to learn. We will begin in the morning. Tonight, we eat and rest then, we begin."

Kermit nodded, "That makes sense and it will let me absorb what you've told me. Obsession is always dangerous in any business but doubly so in his, I see. So, as far as vampires are concerned, they believe my line has been wiped out?" Caine nodded, "Yes, and that will be their undoing, you see, Davion and Amordalla do not react to the popular devices against Vampires. Crosses and holy water do not affect them, neither does garlic. They have reflections, can go out in sunlight and can eat and drink as humans do. We must discover ways to stop them, permanently, even thought it means killing my son."

Kermit looked thoughtful. "Is there any way to destroy Davion without killing Peter?" Caine shook his head sadly, "if there is, I do not know of it. You see, Peter has killed, as a vampire and because of that, he is lost to me now. Also, Davion possesses him, was reborn in my son's body." Kermit's eyebrows rose, "Why?" 

Caine sighed and told him about his grandfather's encounter with the original Davion and how, in his youth and arrogance, did not finish the destruction of Davion, leaving the vampire's wife her husband's ashes with which she worked a spell that caused Davion to be reborn in one of the first Kwai Chang Caine's descendants, Peter. Kermit nodded, "I see. Well, we both do need to rest then, I can start learning. I have the feeling Sabrina was correct in how my life is about to change and not necessarily for the better."

Caine nodded as Kermit went to one of the bedrooms to sleep as Caine stayed on the floor, meditating both on what he had to teach Kermit about himself and his son, his Peter.

End Part Seven


	9. Chapter 9

At the "Dark Moon", Amordalla was preparing for the club's usual nighttime opening. Her husband and love, Peter/Davion, was in one of the back rooms with his slave, Jody. Peter had her underneath him, making wild, passionate love to her while feeding off of her as well, making sure she was firmly under his control. He loved his new found power and reveled in what he could make these mere mortals do.

He finally rolled off an unconscious Jody and smiled, lightly caressing her face. Then, he leaned over and closed the minute puncture wounds on her throat. He now had almost all of the female detectives of the 101st under his control. The two he had not tried yet were Captain Simms and Mary Margaret. Something was keeping him away from MM and he had the distinct feeling that it had something to do with her relationship with that Shaolin priest.

As for Captain Simms, he preferred her as she was, for now so, he left her alone. He lay back and stretched out beside the sleeping Jody and smiled to himself. All of Peter Caine had, by now, been fully absorbed by Davion and Peter had ceased to exist as an individual. After that first kill as a vampire, it had been easier to finally break down Peter's will.

Davion smiled as he looked at his sleeping prize. Using Jody had been easy since she had always been in love with Peter Caine. Seducing her had been no problem whatsoever and now, she was his, body, mind and soul. He used each of his female slaves for different situations. Janet Morgan, for instance, was more of an enforcer and doled out his "punishments" when needed. Jody was his "snitch" within the precinct, telling him everything that was going on. Jordan, and now, he smiled, dear, sweet, compliant Jordan brought him women off the streets when he needed to feed and feed only.

She also helped him arrange hunts for those who had pleased him and Amordalla by finding women that could be used as prey. He would reward Jordan several different ways, sometimes bedding her if she did especially well. He reveled in his power and loved the way he and his Queen now owned this city. Jody then awoke and he smiled as she touched his face. His mouth covered hers and he started on her again, to her immense delight.

In her office, Amordalla was going over inventory and work schedules when there was a discreet knock on her outer door, the one that led to the alley. She turned and said, "Enter." The figure that came in was stooped, and walked with a cane but still had eyes and brain as sharp was ever. She was surprised, he usually didn't come himself He usually sent a trusted servant. It was extremely unusual for him to come on his own. "Torval, why are you here?" Torval smiled, "I have news for you, my Queen, news I do not entrust to just anyone."

Amordalla nodded, "That, I understand. Now, what is it that is so important that you yourself come to me?" Torval sat down in one of the red leather Spanish armchairs and sighed in relief. It wasn't easy for him to move about. "Two things, my Queen, one, Kwai Chang Caine has disappeared, along with one of the cops from the 101st Precinct." 

Amordalla raised her eyebrows, "Disappeared?" Torval nodded. "My spotters saw Caine, Kermit Griffin, and the one called the Ancient enter the building Caine lives in. Ten minutes later, the Ancient came out, alone. My men went in and searched but, there was no one there anywhere. Both men have disappeared completely." 

Amordalla sat back in her chair. This was disconcerting. Where had Caine gone and why take Griffin with him? She did not like what she was hearing. Then, she looked at Torval sharply, "You said there were two things to tell me?" Torval nodded. "This I know you will not like. Sabrina Wolfe is in town." Amordalla frowned, "You're right, I don't like this. When did she arrive, do you know?"

Torval shook his head, "I am not sure as to precise time but, she was seen yesterday near the 101st Precinct." Amordalla nodded, "Go see Thomas at the bar, tell him I said you are to have whatever you want, subject to my Lord's approval, you understand." Torval nodded with a smile. "I have very few desires these days, My Queen, I thank you." He got up slowly, touched his forehead in respect and went into the main room. Amordalla sat thinking after he had gone. This did not bode well for her or her beloved. Davion would have to be told.

End Part Eight


	10. Chapter 10

Amordalla knew where her beloved was and she smiled in spite of everything. He did love his pleasures. She got to her feet and went to his suite. There, she knocked on the door. "Who is it?" He asked, somewhat upset at the interruption. She opened the door, "It's me, beloved, I am sorry to interrupt you but, something has been brought to my attention that I need to discuss with you. Torval is here."

Davion sat up, surprised. "Torval? Here? It must be important. He looked down at Jody who was still panting from the intense session he had put her through. He then looked into her eyes, "Sleep, my slave, sleep till my return." Jody's eyes closed and then, Davion dressed and came with his wife to her office. 

Once inside, she got him a goblet of blood and handed it to him. He sipped it as she told him all Torval had said to her. He was quiet as he digested this information. The disappearances of Caine and Kermit bothered him more than he cared to admit. He knew, through Peter, the talents and abilities of both men. Then, he looked up at his wife, "Sabrina is here?" Amordalla nodded, "Torval's scouts saw her in town yesterday. I don't like this, my love." 

Davion sat down his goblet and pulled his wife into his lap. "I know, she is a danger to us, to me especially. We will have to be vigilant. I also do not like that fact that Caine and Kermit are gone. I do not like that at all. How did the Ancient reappear? The wall I erected is still around Shambhala. The Ancient must be rendered helpless somehow. I will not allow any interference with our plans for this city."

Amordalla nodded as she rested her head on her beloved's shoulder. They had come too far and had accomplished too much to brook any interference now. "What do you want me to do about the Ancient?" She asked quietly. Davion smiled, "Have him watched for now then, I will decide what to do with him." He tilted Amordalla's face up to his and kissed her deeply. Her arms snaked around his neck as he rose, picking her up and carrying her into her own suite.

He laid her on her bed and they were soon involved with each other. This was when Davion would let Peter out enough to enjoy this. Peter was also deeply in love with Amordalla. in fact, that had been his undoing, his love for Amordalla. Peter was soon lost in what he was feeling, giving more and more of himself over to his Masters. 

Once they were done, Amordalla returned to the club room and Davion began interrogating Peter about Caine and Kermit, taking from the helpless young man everything he knew about his fellow detective and his relationship to Kwai Chang Caine. Then, Peter was again isolated inside of himself. Davion had let Peter keep his secret place to hide in, though Davion knew how to extract Peter when he needed to.

He got up and sauntered into the club room to watch the preperations for the night's opening and smiled, so many to choose from, so many. He sat in a corner, watching the nightly clientele come in but, his mind was on the disappearances of Caine and Griffin and that bothered him more that he would admit to even his wife. There was something nagging at the back of his mind, something that couldn't yet come to the surface but he knew it was important. Sabrina being there actually frightened him. She was one of the few in existence who was immune to anything he could do to humans. Yes, he was concerned, both for himself and his beloved wife.

End Part Nine


	11. Chapter 11

Sabrina went to Lo Si's flat and found him there meditating. she stood there quietly unitl he smiled. "Welcome, Deathdancer, to my humble home." He rose smoothly to his feet and looked at her. She smiled back then, her face turned serious. "He knows you're here and he is not pleased. Of course, he knows I'm here too and that concerns him even more. he knows what I can do to both him and Amordalla if I choose but, I cannot do this myself. Caine and Kermit must be involved."

Lo Si nodded, "Then, he also knows that Caine and Kermit have disappeared." Sabrina nodded, "Yes, it does have him worried but, he will concentrate on you now. He knows there is nothing he can do to me." The Ancient nodded again as he came back with the tea tray. He then sat on the sofa and poured. After a few quiet moments of tea, Sabrina spoke, "You are in great danger, Master. Shambhala still needs you, I could take you back there."

Lo Si was thoughtful. "I know, child but, I will not run." Sabrina smiled, "You will be aiding your brothers. Let me handle Davion here. You can help by going back to Shambhala." Lo Si listened and knew she was right. He sighed, put down his cup and nodded to her. They stood and both disappeared. 

Sabrina returned a few moments later and cleaned up before locking the flat and heading to the "Dark Moon" to face her adversaries. It was like her to just walk into her enemies lair but, Sabrina was not your normal person, not by a long shot. For one thing, she was a werewolf, secondly, she was Gaia's avatar, her physical manifestation on Earth. As such, she had access to abilites and powers beyond those of other werewolves and all humans as well.

Also, she was tied to Gaia in a way that no one else on the planet was. She was, literally, immortal. She could only die if the planet itself is ever destroyed. All of this combined to make her an extremely dangerous foe. Davion knows she is a danger to him but even he does not know everything about her. She smiled as she walked into the club which was now in full swing.

She watched as she moved to a dark corner and quickly saw Amordalla doing her usual hostess routine. She didn't see Davion and she smiled. He was still in the office waiting before he made his appearance. She could also sense what was left of Peter Caine's essence. She was slightly surprised to find he had held onto that part of himself for so long. Perhaps there was still hope to bring him back. Frankly, she hoped so. she liked the young man and was very angry about what Davion and Amordalla had done to him. Sabrina suddenly disappeared from view and went to the cottage she had taken Caine and Kermit too. Caine had Called to her. Kermit's training was complete. The time for confrontation was here.

End Part Ten


	12. Chapter 12

Kermit and Caine had been working together for what seemed like months to Kermit. He had learned what he was capable of and combining his inborn talents and abilities as a Van Helsing with what he had learned in the service and as a mercenary had turned him into an even more dangerous foe. 

Caine watched as Kermit went through his martial arts workout, smooth, graceful, yet, power and strength in every line, every move. The young man had learned many things about himself during this time and Caine had learned things about himself he had not known before.

He knew what had to be done and, while it saddened him deeply, he knew that this would ultimately save Peter, allowing him to return to the circle and seek out a new life. His heart was heavy but, as a Shambhala Master, he knew what he had to do. Kermit also knew what he had to do. He agreed to do it to help his friend and partner escape from the captivity Davion and Amordalla had placed him in.

Sabrina stood back, watching. She knew that both men knew she was there but that she was no threat. She watched until Kermit was done, coming back to a standing straight position, arms at his sides, calm, quiet like the waters of a calm lake. Kermit didn't even turn around as he smiled. "Hello, Sabrina."

Sabrina smiled, "You've done well, Kermit, you have learned much, haven't you?" The tall, curly haired cop smiled and picked up a towel, "Yeah, more that I believed possible. But, why are you here?" Caine looked up, "It is time, isn't it?" Sabrina nodded, "Yes, I took Lo Sei back to Shambhala for his own protection. Davion knows that you and Kermit have disappeared and it has him concerned."

Caine nodded, "It would. He knows everything Peter knows about both of us and our dual disappearance would have him concerned." Sabrina nodded, "That's just it, Kermit, he knows everything about you that Peter did up until Davion took over. This, however, he does not know and that will be to your advantage." Kermit nooded, watching her.

Caine was soft spoken as always, "There are things Davion will try to use against you, Kermit, you must remain calm and not let anything that he says upset or distract you." Kermit nodded, his eyes hooded as he listened. "Yeah," he finally spoke, "That would make sense, use your enemies past against him. It's hard to think of Peter as an enemy though."

Sabrina nodded, "I know but you have to remember that the man you will be looking at is only a shell, a facade for the evil within. Peter is in there but he is so weak and has been so beaten down that he has no more free will. He is essentially Davion's to do with as he will. You can expect no help from Peter, my friend, you must remember that."

Kermit nodded slowly as he put his regular clothes back on and checked his Desert Eagle automatically. It was a habit that Caine had decided not to break. It had served Kermit well in the past and it would do so now. Sabrina watched knowing that Kermit's greatest test was coming. She sighed, "There is one more thing, Kermit, the minute you confront Davion, he will know you're a Van Helsing and this time, when he is destroyed, you must do what your and Peter's great grandfather failed to do, you must scatter the ashes to the four winds in this order, East, South, West and finally, North. It has to be done in that order to consign Davion to oblivion."

Kermit nodded, "What about Amordalla?" He asked. Sabrina nodded to Caine who looked at Kermit, "Amordalla is my responsibility. I will deal with her." Sabrina nodded, "I can't interfere this time, not directly. And, Caine, I think you will have assistance." Caine nodded then, he and Kermit stood before her. Sabrina nodded, "It's time." Then, all three disappeared from sight.

End Part Eleven


	13. Chapter 13

The three reappeared in Caine's Kwoon. Kermit looked around, "Why here?" Sabrina smiled softly, "Kermit, you're a mercenary. You of all people know that you don't go into your enemies territory without preperation, remember?" Kermit chuckled and nodded, "You're right." Sabrina leaned back against the wall, "You need somethings that Caine has here in the kwoon and, there are things he will need to confront Amordalla. I have to go but, the two of you won't be alone, that I promise you." With that, she vanished from sight.

Kermit looked over at Caine, "Well, do we go now or at night?" Caine was thoughtful then looked at his cousin, "We go now. What must be done has to be done before they gain any more power." Kermit nodded, "I had a feeling you would say that." He slipped his hand into his left pocket and his eyes widened. "Where did this come from?" He asked, pulling out a rock crystal bottle.

Both men saw it contained a dark red fluid that filled the container about two thirds. Caine reached for it, "May I?" He asked. Kermit nodded, placing it in the hands of the Shambhala Master. Caine closed his eyes and suddenly, they widened in surprise and wonder. Kermit looked at him. "Caine, are you alright?" Caine nodded and reverently handed the bottle back to Kermit. "That is your greatest weapon."

Kermit looked puzzled, "This?" He looked at the bottle. Caine sighed, "Yes, it is the one weapon Davion and Amordalla have no defense against." Kermit looked at him. Caine continued, "It had long been rumored to have been in the Van Helsing's possession. Kermit, it is a vial of what is known as the True Blood." Kermit looked puzzled but then, his brow cleared and his blue eyes widened, "You mean that this is blood from....?"

Caine nodded, "Yes, Kermit, it is blood from the Cross of the Christ." Kermit whistled softly then, he looked at Caine keenly, "But, I thought that since they are not what are called traditional vampires, things from Western religions cannot harm them." Caine nodded, "In most cases, that is correct however, this," He pointed at the vial Kermit still held in his hand, "Is more powerful than any Holy water or other sacred objects. This confronts evil, all evil. It may be the key to saving my son without taking his life."

Kermit nodded as he replaced it in his pocket. "Very well then, we have to do this so, no more delays, we go, and we confront them before this city is totally enslaved to them." Caine nodded. They walked out to the Kermit mobile in silence, got in and drove away. The final battle was about to begin.

TBC in "Battle for the Soul"


End file.
